


Dean & Castiel get married

by HannahRM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahRM/pseuds/HannahRM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and cas go on a date and during the date the most magical thing happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean & Castiel get married

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supernatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural/gifts).



Castiel put on his white shirt, black pants, blue tie, and brown trench coat. He was getting ready for his date tonight with Dean his new love. Tonight was going to be such a magical night. Castiel was ecstatic he wanted this date to happen and he wanted everything after it to come as well. Castiel had been in love with Dean for a every long time, and now he could finally have him. Castiel heard the doorbell ring and ran to answer it. Cas straightened his tie and opened the door. 

Cas smiled as Dean hugged him " you ready?" Dean asked.

"yeah, let's go" Cas walked with Dean out to the Impala. As they both got into the Impala Dean handed Cas some flowers and Cas gave Dean some chocolates. 

"happy anniversary" they said in unison. Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's cheek. 

"i love you Dean" Cas held Dean's hand as he kissed Dean's cheek. They arrived at the restaurant and got to their table. After ordering Dean and Cas sat there making sexual comments to each other, Everyone stared but Dean and Cas didn't care. Soon there food came and they ate the delicious food. Then the most amazing thing happened.

Dean got down on one knee right in front of Castiel and pulled out a ring. "Castiel will you marry me?" Dean asked and everyone in the restaurant awed. Cas was blushing and he couldn't believe this was happening. 

"yes Dean, Yes i will" Cas and Dean stood up and kissed as Dean out the ring on Castiel's ring finger. The day had finally come Dean and Cas were getting Married. Of course Cas was the bride and Dean was the groom so they had been called. They both looked perfect in their tuxedos. Cas and Dean felt happy being surrounded by family and friends. It was a very happy day. 

Dean heard the church door open and turned to see his love being walked down the aisle by god. It was all perfect in Dean's eyes. Cas however was nervous and didn't know what was going to happen.

"Castiel do you take Dean to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher said to Cas.

"I..Do" Cas spoke quickly. 

"And Dean do you take Castiel to be your lawfully wedded Husband?" the preacher asked. everyone stared at Dean as he took Castiel's hands. 

"I do" Dean said as he looked into Castiel's eyes.

" Then i pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss the bride" the preacher announced and Dean and castiel kissed. Everyone cheered as Dean carried Castiel out to the Impala in the bridle style. 

"I love you Darling" Castiel said and Kissed Dean.

"I Love you too Dear" Dean kissed Castiel back. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
